Perfect 100 but Unperfect 100
by YuraSwaying
Summary: Len Kagamine is a new hit pop star with the name Len Kagami. He has the brain, look, richness, he's the perfect guy. But, despite his famous life, in his normal life, he's a nerd with a loner, cruel, and cold personality and hates everyone. When Rin Kagane and her 4 best friends transfers to his school, will she change his attitude 100%? Rin x Len, Miku x Kaito, Gumi x Gumiya
1. Chapter 1

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Chapter 1

Len P.O.V

"Hey Len. Do you want to hang out this afternoon?". Mikuo asked as he slung his back at his shoulder.

"Maybe next time. I have to do my chores. Sorry". I said while walking out of the studio.

"Aww, alright then. I know you're ALWAYS busy". He said while pressing the word always.

" I guess? Anyway, gotta go now. See you tomorrow". I said then leave the building.

Well hello there, I'm Len Kagamine. I have honey blonde shoulder-length hair that is tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. I'll describe what life is for me.

Life...is...confusing...exciting...weird...and...I guess that's all? My life is...how can I say this...umm...perfect and unperfect. My life's perfect cause I am the new hit popstar, with my new name, Len Kagami (It's fake) . Everybody loves me! I love this life.

But...I hate my other life. I am a complete nerd, with a cold and cruel and an arrogant attitude. Yes, I know what you're thinking. I hate everyone. Well, you're correct. I always get a good score on academics, except for sports. The truth is, I love sports! But, to keep my character, I act that I can't do sports and I hate it.

CKLEK

The boy from before is Hatsune Mikuo. He's my friend, and a singer too. Sometimes we sing a duet or maybe we sing a solo. Anyway, I've known him since we were 6 years old. So, it's been 10 years since the first time we met.

" I'm home!". Yet, I know nobody will answer me, but it's sort of a habit. I live alone since my parents died in a car crash. My brother is in a college in America. So yeah...I'm alone. But, I like it. Don't think anything dirty folks!

I go to the kitchen and pull out an egg, sausage, and a plate filled with rice. Yes, I can cook by myself. I learned to live independent since I was 6 years old. So, I'm used to things like this. I learned to act wise and older than anybody.

First, I go to my room. I throw my backpack somewhere and then change my clothes. I change my school uniform to a yellow shirt and knee-length pants. I let my shoulder-length honey blonde hair untied.

On my way to the kitchen, I feel my phone vibrate.

"Hello?".

"Hey Len-Len! It's nice to hear your voice again!". Ah...figured.

"Oh, it's you".

"Of course! Your sassy, cool, and hand-". Oh no. It's starting. "Please, just get to the point". I interrupt him. He won't stop before somebody stops him.

"Fine. I'll be home now. And I'll be a teacher at your school". Say what?

" I thought that you wanted to be a designer, or something, whatever".

"Nope! I want to meet that sweet chick. Umm.. Linka Kamina? Or something like that". He said.

"You mean, Lenka-senpai? Kamine Lenka?". I asked. She's my upperclassman. She's 18 years old, but my brother is 20. Meh, who cares.

"Yeah whatever. Gotta go, bye!".

PIP

What a loser. I admit Lenka-senpai is pretty. But, I don't have any attraction to her. I walk to the kitchen and made an omelet with fried rice.

TING TONG

I walk to the door and look at the window. It's Rinto. Well, that was fast. Rinto is the boy from that call before. He's my brother. I open the door, before I realize it, he tackled and hugged me.

"Len!".

"What are you doing, get off!". I pushed him off me then stand up as he ruffles my hair.

"Don't you miss me?". He asked as he throw himself on the sofa.

"Not at all. Now get your lazy butt off that sofa and get yourself a shower. How long have you clean that body of yours?". I asked him. He smelled so bad. If you asked how did I know, cause remember, he hugged me, and I smelled something, but It's not me! I already showered!

"Maybe...umm...a week? I don't know". Eww!

"What did I tell you? GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE SOFA!". I yelled at him as I kicked his ass. Yes I love my dear brother, but sometimes, he can be sooo annoying. I sighed.

After finishing my dinner, I walk to my room. Before...

"Len-chan! Mitte! Mitte!".

...this happens...

"Len! Len! Looky! I have a pink knee-length frilly dress, with a huge bow on the top! You have to try this on!". Rinto squeeled like a girl as he shoved me this dress that he had described before.

"No thank you. I need some good night's sleep right now. Maybe, next time. Huaaahhhmmm! Good Night". I said as I throw the dress somewhere, I don't know

CKLEK

I slammed my body on my bed and slowly fall asleep. I was sooo tired okay! So don't judge me!

-the next day-

PIP PIP PIP BRAK!

Curse myself. I already used 99 clocks and I broke them all, and now, it's 100. I ruffled my hair slightly as I flip the blanket and fold it neatly. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face with cold water. I brush my teeth then I comb my blonde hair. After I finish tying my hair, I wear a thick red framed glasses, so from the outside nobody will notice my eye colors, when I actually don't really have an eye problem.

I wear an elbow sleeve yellow button up shirt, a long blue pants, a white short socks, and a pair of black shoes. In my school, the students can wear anything.

I slung my backpack to my shoulder then rush downstairs, to the kitchen exactly. I put two toast in the toaster and brew some coffee for Rinto and I made a banana juice for me, and last is an orange marmaled for the toast.

TING!

I think the toast is ready. I spread the marmaled over the toast and then I put each of it on a plate and bring it to the dining table where the drinks are already set there. I pull one of the white chairs then sit properly as I munch on my toast slowly.

MUNCH MUNCH GLEK GLEK AH~

After finishing my breakfast, I put them in the sink and leave them, I'll wash it later. I open the front door and leave.

"Len! Wait!". I turned around and saw Kaito running up to me. Kaito's my other best friend. He doesn't know that I'm a popstar, so yeah.

"What?". I asked arrogantly.

"Have you done the Math homework yet?". He asked.

"No". I said simply. Actually, I've done it many days ago. But, if I say yes, he will cheat on my homework then get an A+, well It's not just Kaito, everyone actually, cause I'm the smartest kid in school, and I'm not showing off okay!

"Aww...fine...anyway, did you hear that a new transfer student will be attending our school?". He ask. Like I'm interested on hearing it. Of course

"If I say yes, will you stop holding my hand?". I asked. Yes folks, he's holding my left hand, like we're some sort of a couple or something. Eww gross.

"Umm...yes?".

"Okay, I've never heard it". I said as he shoved his hand off of mine.

" I bet that she's a girl and she's super hot!". He said and now is daydreaming about this new student. For me? I think yes it is a girl, and she is flat-chested, and has the same hair and eye colors as mine. When Kaito's still daydreaming while drooling about the new student, I decided to leave him like a lunatic person.

...before...

"WATCH OUT!".

"Wha?".

BUMP! SRAK SRAK SRAK

They're you have it folks, chapter 1. Please Like and Review!

From,

Little Girl 02


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 2

Rin P.O.V.

The paper was scrambled all over the place, even on the road! Gah! I'm really pissed at myself for being such a clumsy and energetic kid!

And I accidentally bumped into a person, hard. O.M.G.! Is he okay? Or is it a she? I stand up as quickly as I possible as I reach my hand out to help the person I had bumped on.

The person gladly took it ad I pull the person up. Now I know it's a 'he', 'cause of the body structure he has, is almost like a man, but slightly like a kid.

He has honey blonde hair that is tied into a little ponytail, and he wears a thick, red framed glasses, but once, I glanced to two cerulean blue eyes glaring at me, but then it was covered with the lenses of the glasses.

I blushed in embarrassment!

"Ano...hountoni gomennasai! gomennasai! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!". I squealed as I bowed repeatedly. What happens if he's bad guy, or a pervert! He might rape me! But what will happen if he is a good guy! Kind, nice, smart, I'll totally fall for him! My perfect guy!

Silence...

"I'll let you go this time. But if you do that again, I'll let you have no mercy". He said as he walks to Crypton High school with his blue haired friend. And guess what, I'm right, he's a bad guy.

I just watched him walk away as I slowly pick up th papers that was scrambled all over the place. These papers mean a lot to me.

It has my documents, files, bios, letters, etc. I grab the pieces one by one, until someone taps my shoulder.

I look behind me and saw a teal haired girl, she has long twin tails.

"Hey! You need help?". She asked cheerfully. Yes, I do.

"Umm...yes...but i can do it myself! So don't worry!" I said as I hold the papers on my left hand while my right hand was scratching the back of my neck.

"But you seem to be in trouble! I'll help! I insist!". She said as she runs up in front of me and in a blink of an eye, and she's already standing in front of me while holding a stack of all the used to be scrambled papers. She's like lightning! I grab the pile of paper and hold it, mysel!

"Thank you...Miku". I said. She giggled.

"Your welcome Rin! Anyway, what's with the crash?". She asked as she walks besides me.

"It's just an accident. You know how clumsy I am. Hahaha...ha...". I said while laughing nervously.

"Yeah, I know. But, I took a glance at the blue haired guy, and he's soooo handsome! Right Rin?" She asked cheerfully.

"Miku, You're always so in love with guys. But every time, the cycle's like this, you love them, go on a date, he says that he doesn't loves you, then your on a state of a broken hearted girl, then you love another guy, and then things go on and on and on." I said. I'm so bored about her love relationships.

"Yeah, I guess your right'. She said. Finally! Yay! usually, she would always say something like this,"But Rin... Look at how cute his face is!", or "Just give me another chance! Pweeeeaassseee!". I'm so sickeningly tired of hearing those words!

We walk to the principals office, and when we got there, I knock on the door softly.

"Come in".

I open the door slowly. A brownish red haired woman, that was...ummm... drunk, greeted us. (Me and Miku) with a smile.

"Rin Kagane right? -hikk!- and Miku -hiik- Hatsune right?". The brownish red haired woman asked. We nodded as I put the file on the principals desk and step back immediately. 'cause she smells like alcohol.

"Your classroom is next to the library,. Your teacher and your new teacher is waiting for you. Now, move along". She pushed us out of the door. I sighed. Now we just have to find the library.

-After like 30 minutes or so-

"Ano...I think we're lost". I said as I looked around. The hall is empty.

"Yeah...I guess we are". Miku said when she's suddenly beside me.

Then, that's when I hear footsteps.

and guess what? It's that boy and his blur haired pal.

"Ara..ara..look what I just found, Kaito". The yellow haired boy said arrogantly as he snickered. I glared at him.

"What, an ice cream?". The blue haired guy asked...stupidly...The yellow haired bit just shakes his head.

"No. I just found Miss Clumsy that accidentally bumped on me hard this morning. Am I right, Miss Clumsy?". I grumbled under my breath while glaring at him. I swear to god, I will never be friends with this guy!

'Somebody, please make this boy go away!'

**Ahhhh...finally! Woo Hoo! So, hope you like it! Like and Review please! **

**From, **

**Little Girl 02**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miku P.O.V.

I walk back from the toilet and suddenly saw two boys flirting with Rin! My eyes narrowed at them and watch them from a far distance.

Two boys, one with honey blonde hair and one with blue hair. Although, I feel like I've seen the honey-blonde haired boy somewhere, I don't remember.

I decided to hear their conversation.

"Why are you here?" Rin's voice called out.

"Why? 'Cause, I'm pitying you, wandering around the class hall like a lost puppy and it's already second period".

After hearing the word 'lost puppy', I laughed really hard. And I guess, they heard me.

"Oops... I guess I'm laughing too hard, huh?". I walk right to their direction.

"Miku...help...me..." Rin's voice trailed behind me.

"Alright...alright... Hey, you two boys! Stop flirting with my bestest friend!" The honey blonde haired boy snickered.

"Flirting? Like I want to. Come Kaito, let's go to art class". That's when I realise, their collar has a stitch that says "10-A". That's our class!

"Hey wait! We'll come with you!" The turned around, but then ignored us and keep on walking. I grab Rin's wrist and drag her along.

We stop in the entrance of a big room. Inside the room stood a stage and a lot of desks. And there's a pink haired lady and a purple haired man, standing outside the door.

"Kagamine, Shion. You're late. Everybody's already inside". The pink haired lady said angrily while tapping her foot and crossing her arms. The two boys just ignored her and walked inside.

"As for you two, please come in after we tell you, okay?" The purple haired man said. We nodded. This is going to be exciting!

Kaito P.O.V.

When Luka and Gakupo walk inside, I can see Len's face scowling at them. Luka and Gakupo are our friends, but they're four years older than us.

"Kaito... I have a bad feeling about joining the art class". Len said suddenly. I look at him, confused.

"Why?".

"It's just... my internal feeling. I feel like something bad is going to happen". He said as he rests his chin on his palm while he taps his finger on his desk impatiently.

"It was just your feeling. I didn't feel anything bad is going to happen".

"That's because your internal feeling is frozen because of all the yucky ice cream you've always been eating". Here's what I feel at this moment, like a thousand of needles stabbing my heart at once.

"Students, please calm down NOW!" Gakupo's voice echoed through the room. All of the students look at him, including me.

"Now, please welcome the two new students. Kagane, Hatsune, you can come in now". Then, the shoulder-length honey-blonde haired girl and the teal haired girl with long twintails walk in.

"Hajimemashita. Watashi wa Kagane Rin desu, next to me is my best friend Hatsune Miku. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu".

"Now, Hatsune-san please take a seat next to Shion-san, and Kagane-san take a seat next to Kagamine-san. For the ones who were called, please raise your hand." I raised my hand, and I help raise Len's hand.

At first, the girls look shocked, but then took a seat next to us anyway. Len and Kagane-san keep sharing each other an angry and deathly glare. While me and Hatsune-san just sit still.

"Now, students, me and Luka-sensei are going out for a while. We have a new teacher to substitute for us. Please welcome your new teacher, Rinto Kagamine". A honey-blonde haired 20 years old man, comes in wearing a nice teacher suit. His bangs are clipped by two white hairpins from each side.

"Hajimemashita! Watashi wa Rinto Kagamine desu. As you can see, I'll be your substitute teacher now. Yoroshiku, Onegaishimasu!" I could see all of the girls eyes starting to turn into hearts. I could feel a dark aura coming from Len. He quickly grabs his water bottle and take a big gulp from it.

"Now, for your first class, it;s going to be... Duet Singing!". Len spits out the water from his mouth to my clothes. He stands up. A massive dark aura comes out from him.

"Luka-sensei, Gakupo-sensei, can I speak to my brother? Just a minute?". That's when I realise, their family name is the same.

"Sure, go ahead". Len grabs Rinto-sensei's collar tightly and drags him outside. Everyone could hear their conversation. Real clear.

"RINTO NO BAKAAAA!".

"Gommennassai!".

BRAK KLAK TRAK KLEK BRAK DUAK TRAK BRAK KLAK TRAK

SRET

Len opens the door, walking inside while crossing his arms. Rinto-sensei looks awful! He lost 6 baby tooth, that I hope it is baby tooth. He has bruises on both of his eyes, his clothes are a bit ripped off, and there's a lot of wounds on his arms and legs.

We all stare at him. In amazement and scared.

"Umm... now you'll do duets with the person next to you". Luka-sensei said as she still has the scared look on her face.

Gakupo-sensei puts 4 sheets of paper on each pairs desk. 2 songs? Wow

A pair of little hands shook my right hand.

"Let's do our best, Shion-san!" Hatsune-san smiles as she smiles. Her small hands felt so soft, and her smile warms my heart. I smiled.

"Yeah! You too Hatsune-san!". I could see a thin line of blush on her cheeks as she lets go of my hand. I laughed. She's so cute! We start to discuss about the songs.

Len P.O.V.

Gah! I'm so pissed at everyone right now! Especially Rinto! Let me tell you 5 things that I hate at this moment:

1. What will happen if my voice is recognised as Len Kagami!? Okay, I definitely don't want that to happen

2. I have to do a duet with the annoying Kagane Rin!

3. If they know that I'm Len Kagami, they'll freak out! And then I'll be popular. I hate being an idol in school.

4. The whole school will know my cover! And that is much worse than being an Idol in school

5. My life is not safe anymore. Kidnappers will race to kidnap me first, right?

I sighed. I guess my gut is right. This is going to be a long day.

**Hah~Finally! Anyway, I'm very sorry about the slow update! Please LIKE and REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET TO ADD COMMENTS!**

**From,**

**Little Girl 02**


	4. Chapter 4

-Rin P.O.V-

I stare blankly at the songs. Really? Does it have to be duets? And why do I have to sing with that boy?!

I sigh. Uggghhh... oh well, might as well start memorizing the lyrics.

First, Childish War.

Ohh...I like this one! It's about a rivalry between a brother and a sister. They're fighting about who will be the heir of the family. This really matches our image. And by 'our' I mean, is me and that little brat. Or boy.

Second, The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding

Umm... I must say this is a long title. The song is about a wolf that... well, fell in love with little red riding hood, like what the title said, and vice versa. But I guess it didn't end well for both of them. This is really the opposite of us!

And, if you ever THINK that I would be with that boy, then, you're 100% wrong folks! I would never EVER like that boy! Even if it's just 1%!

I look at him next to me.

He stares at the paper blankly, headphones already placed on his head. I look at him from up to down. His blond hair shine cause of the sunlight, his blue eyes stare the paper, his hands on the headphones. Just for a moment and this moment, I blushed and thought that he looks kinda cool and...hand-

"Hey, do you want to use the time to memorize or daydreaming?".

I snap back to reality. I look away with a thin pink line on my cheeks.

"Not your problem!". He just shrugs and continue reading the paper. I sigh, that was close. Why would I even stare at him like that? Maybe... it's because that I hate him so much...yeah, that's it. It's because I hate him so much.

TETT...TETT...TETT...TETT...

"Class, thank you for today. I will see you again after the break". I stand up like what everyone did and walk to the cafetaria, with Miku beside me.

"What are your songs titles?". Miku asked.

"Childish War and, I really hate to say this... but The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood...". After I said this, I can hear Miku laugh. Yeah yeah...this is why I really hate to say the title.

"Yours?". She stops laughing as soon as I said that. Then she takes a deep breath.

"Cendrillion... and Cantarella". I start to fake laugh (but it sounds real, like I was really laughing). I could see she is blushing and is looking down. That's what you got when you're messing with me!

We walk to the cafeteria, to see students lining up to get their foods. Someone raised their hands to our direction. I could see Miku's eyes light up and suddenly, she drags me to the person's place.

Then, I see that blue boy, with two trays of food infront of him.

"Hey Kai, thanks for bringing our foods". Says Miku and sit across the blue boy. I, in a state of confusement just sit next to Miku and eat, because Miku said it's our lunch.

"Anyway, *munch* *munch* where's the yellow one? *munch*". Miku said.

I narrowed my eyes at Miku. And point at myself.

"You mean me?". Miku shook her head.

"No! The other yellow! The boy version of you". Oh, THAT yellow.

"He's probably at the library, as always, skipping lunch, straight to books. I don't know what's wrong with his head or brain, but it couldn't be complete without books". After hearing the word 'library', I speed up my eating and rushed to the library, leaving poor Miku all alone.

"Rin! Where are you going?". I hear Miku's voice.

"Toilet!"

Sometimes in some condition, we have to lie folks. We have to.

I run to the library. Yes, I'm going to the library. Don't ask. And like what that blue boy said, he's there, reading a thick book with pile of other thick books.

I tip toe to the nearest place where I could see him, which is next to a book shelf. Oh, how lucky I am. He could see me here!

I peek on him a little. He's still reading his books. Phew! So that means he didn't realize that I'm here.

"What are you doing here, Rin?".

I look away and quickly grab some random book.

"Can't you see?! I'm reading! Yeah, I'm reading!". He just raises his eyebrows and continue reading. Then he speak again,

"Can you really finish that 600 pages book? In just 15 minutes?". I look down at my book. Gah! I grabbed the thickest book I had ever seen on my whole life.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see the boy.

"Aren't you tired? Standing like this the whole time?". I shook my head instantly. He sighed and grab my hand.

Wait...what is he doing?!

He sits on one of the empty chairs and pats the chair next to him. He wants me to sit NEXT to him! I blush, wanting to run away, but my body feels like I have to sit next to him. So, I decided to let my body do what it wants .

Then, there's this awkward silence. The only thing that could be heard is the sound of the flipping pages of a 't I told you that we're the only ones in here?

Oh, I haven't.

Sorry.

I stare at him. I didn't have anything else to stare at, so I stare at him, who, seems really concentrate on reading all those books.

Come on! I want to run away from this awkward moment!

Len P.O.V

What am I doing, really? Why did I let her sit next to me? And why does she keep staring at me? It makes me feel like something is wrong with me.

Outside, I look like I'm really serious reading. Inside, I feel like I don't know what I have done.

Actually, I am waiting for the break to finish. Because, I don't like being stare at by some weird girl.

TETT TETT

As I close the book, I could see her quickly running outside, leaving me here alone. I stand up and walk outside.

And I'm pretty suprized, to see her still standing at the doorway.

"Don't you think that I'm waiting for you! *hmph*". I just roll my eyes. Tsundere.

We walk to the class together. But, with a 2,5 meter distance. While we were walking in silence, I could see a teal colored blur running to our direction.

"RIINNN!". Oh, it's her friend, or Kaito's partner. The teal person quickly gives her a death hug. I don't want to call her name. Never ever.

I walk in front if them to see Kaito too waiting at the doorway.

"Let's go inside". He pushes me inside the singing room. Well, at least I can separate myself from that girl.

Rin P.O.V

"Mikuu! Can you let go of me this instant?!". Miku nervously laughs as she lets me go from her nightmare hug, I must say.

"O.M.G! I just saw you walking side by side with that boy! So romantic!". I roll my eyes at her then walk to the singing room, with her by my side.

"We didn't walk 'side by side'. We're like 2 meters away!". I said, stating the fact. But she just smirks.

"So, what do you think about that boy?". Well, he's...not that bad, I think, but he's not that good either.

"I guess, He's not really that bad after all". Maybe, just maybe, we could be friends. Maybe.

**Whooo! O.M.G guys! I am so sorry! I always forgot to update and plus I have a busy schedule! I am so sorry for everything again! And Wow, didn't you see that, Rin thinks that Len isn't that bad after all. Anyway, hope you enjoy and thank you so much for waiting. Like and Review please!**

**From,**

**Little Girl 02**

**P.S. Thank you Sychronicity girl for the recommendation! It's really fits in the story! And of course, they're going to sing it, but it's in chapter 5. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Len P.O.V.-

After coming back to class, I sit in my usual spot, that is next to Rin (I finally can say her name).

Rin turns her face away from mine, that is in my opinion, isn't really a problem, but instead I could study more peacefully. Even though, I still feel Rin looking, sorry, I mean staring straight at me.

I put my headphones back on and start listening to music. I felt someone tap my left shoulder. When I look to my left, Rin was staring at me real close, with a 10 cm distance between our faces.

"What?".

"Can I borrow your lyrics?! Mine's gone!". She exclaimed. I just nod slowly. Well, I already remembered everything anyway. Rin took my lyrics sheet from my desk, and continued her activity, that is, acting to 'memorize the lyrics' when actually she's secretly taking glances at me, maybe.

I heard her whisper softly. "Don't you ever think that I actually needed your help". I could only chuckle a bit. Hmph, what a Tsundere.

"Ehem"

Rinto (I don't want to call him with sensei, never ever!) cleared his throat on stage.

"Kids, it turns out that we're having two more new students from the same school as Kagane-san and Hatsune-san. Please introduce yourselves". Two students, one green haired girl wearing glasses, and one green haired boy also wearing glasses. My eyes widened in shock.

"Watashi wa Nakajima Megumi, desu! Call me Gumi!".

"Watashi no namae wa Megpoid Gumiya desu. Please forgive Gumi's rudeness". Then they bowed.

"Now, Nakajima-san and Megpoid-san can sit behind Kagane-san and Kagamine-san". Gumi's eyes leered at me. Her eyes starts to sparkle as she runs towards me.

I, who is still shocked, couldn't do anything when Gumi suddenly hugged me. Tight.

"Len! At last we could meet again! It's been so long!".

"Yes! It's been so long since the last time you almost killed me like now!". Gumi let's go of her death hug and laughs. She and Gumiya sits behind me.

"Wow, I never knew that Len has a childhood friend". Rinto said smiling at Gumi, that is replied with a frowning face from her.

"Huh? I can't believe Rinto-nii doesn't recognise me! It's me, the one who used to take Rinto-nii out shopping in the mall, the one who likes to teach Rinto-nii, the one who likes to cook orange pie, orange cake, orange pudding, and other desserts with oranges in it for Rinto-nii!". Rinto looked like he was thinking for a bit, then finally nods.

"Now, let's continue. Gumi and Megpoid want to join us singing?". Gumi shakes her head.

"No thanks. I prefer to write songs rather than singing them". Gumi said, and Gumiya only nods, maybe it was intended to agree with her.

"Okay then! Now, the ones that I am going to call first is...The Kaga Group!". I turn my eyes and look towards Rin that has red tints on her cheeks. Certainly Rinto had intentionally called us first. Maybe, for revenge.

Rin and I walk towards the stage. Rin takes the right mic while I take the left one. I could almost see Rin shaking.

"Hey, if you're being shy, just close your eyes or divert your gaze from people". Rin looks at me with an unsure face, but finally nods.

For me, not closing my eyes is okay because I'm already used to it, but still, I have to hold myself from singing like in a concert stage. That is, by doing stage jumps and smiling.

"Ready?". I ask. Rin nods slowly. Her body still looks a bit shaky.

...

(The Wolf That Fell In Love With The Little Red Riding Hood )

...

After hearing the music stop... I heard clapping, but only coming from Gumi and Rinto, while the others, including Rin, looks like they're in a daze or shock.

"So...second song?". I asked, making Rin not look like she's in a daze anymore.

I'm still confused on why they're looking at me like that. I wonder why?

Rin P.O.V

The second song's music starts to play. I still couldn't believe why that boy, or Len, could sing so good until the others even looked surprised.

...

(Childish War)

...

I open my eyes. Wow, his advice is actually pretty effective. I put the mic back in it's place. When I walk towards downstage, my foot accidentally tripped on one of the cabels.

"Huwaaah!".

I close my eyes, getting ready to feel the wooden floorboards of the stage on my face. I open my eyes, but instead of touching, I was above it for like 30 cm.

A hand captures my arm, gripping it tightly, holding me from falling. I look behind, Len with his straight face caught me. My cheeks heat up, 'cause our faces are so close.

He blinks his eyes, then, with a face without guilt, lets go of me, making my cheeks scrape the floor. My face heats up, not because of embarrassment, but because of me being very angry.

Len walks towards downstage, to where our seats are. I stand up, and walk approaching him.

"Hey! Why did you let go of me?!". I asked. He looks at me.

"Because I hate you. What else?". He said, sticking his tongue out. I feel like I want to immediately punch this guy's face.

"Then, I also hate you!". I turn away from him. We sat, like, with a 50 cm distance seperating us. Our faces turning away from each other.

I take back what I said before. I REALLY HATE this boy! Forever!

-S-K-I-P-

The school bell rang just few minutes ago. I, Gumi, and Miku walk out from the canteen. My stomach's hungry because I haven't eaten lunch yet. You know, 'cause I was 'visiting' that boy in the library.

"You're weird Rin. Running away when recess came". Miku said while laughing. I huffed. My hand gripping tightly on the bread I'm currently holding, and bite it real hard.

"Hehe. I still couldn't hold my laughter when I saw you and Len before". Gumi said. Could be seen that she's holding in her laughter because she keeps on taking deep breaths.

"That was his fault okay! So a protest to him is alright! After all Gumi, how could you know the most annoying and horrible person in this world?". I asked.

"Before I moved to our old school, I was Len's neighbor and childhood friend that knows everything about his family, even his secrets!". She said proudly.

"Then, you'll know why Len's voice could sound so alike with...that...idol boy that is really popular right now!". Gumi falls silent a bit then laughs weirdly.

"Hahaha. You guys are weird! I have no idea about that! Hahaha!". Liar. Gumi is so not good at lying.

"Liar". Me and Miku said at the same time.

"I really don't know! Come on, let's hurry!". Gumi exclaimed and walks faster than me and Miku. She must be hiding something.

In front of the school gate, I saw 3 figures of boys. And those three are: the boy that I hate the most, Kaito, and Gumiya. I started to get sick of saying or even thinking about his name.

"Hey, Gumi. What took you so long?". He asked. He keeps his phone inside one of the pockets of his pants. Gumi smiles.

"Gomen...gomen. Oh yeah, Len, you still have one more guest room right? Me and Gumiya are told to stay at your house. We can right?". Len looked like he was thinking for a second then nods.

"Sure. I still have like one...two...three...four...five...six beds with closets and private bathrooms for each and every beds". He said while shrugging.

"Well then, let's all have a sleepover!". Gumi said.

I tried to protest, but no words will come out of my mouth. "But...but...but..."...Except for the word but.

"No buts! I've already sent messages to my private maid to get your books, uniforms, and pajamas! If there are any lessons, I've already cancelled them and asked for your parents' permissions! So...let's go!". Gumi pulls me and Miku forward, while the boys walk behind us.

I heard the conversation between Len, Kaito, and Gumiya behind. I couldn't believe that I had just said his name without barfing first.

"Do you think she actually did all of that?". Asked Kaito.

"All I know until now is that, the books and clothes, yes, but parents' permission and lessons, maybe no". Answered Gumiya.

"Nevermind, we cannot do anything if Gumi is already this determined, like now. I tried to run once, but alas I almost died because she choked me by pulling my shirt collar". I chuckled a bit when I heard the word 'almost died'.

Gumi stops infront of a big house with pale yellow colored walls and a black colored roof. This house is definitely huge. I could see a medium sized garden behind this house.

Gumi opens the door like as if she lives there, with us following behind. When the first time my eyes saw this room, I almost fainted. With luxurious and antique things, also a chandelier and red carpet making it more glamorous. Wow, I really like this room.

"The guest room's upstairs right?". Gumi asked. I saw Len nod. We all go upstairs, where there are a lot more rooms. One of the doors caught my eye because of it's color, which is dark yellow.

Len opens a big white door with gold carvings on it's edge. When he opens the door, there are 6 single beds with white bed sheets, 3 beds on each sides of the room, 6 wooden closets, 3 black sofas, a flatscreen TV, and 2 book racks.

The white floor tiles shine because of the chandelier. There is a big sliding door in the end of the room, that, if it's opened it will reveal a balcony with a beautiful view.

I, just by living in this room will be pretty much very happy.

(If you're still confused, I'm going to explain it again. So, on the right and left side there are 3 beds. On the side of every bed, there is a door to a private bathroom for each bed, that's why the distance between one bed to the other bed is pretty far. If you guys come in, your eyes will be glued to the big silver framed window and a sliding door made from glass across the entrance door that leads to a big balcony. I hope you guys already undertand. :) )

"Pick any bed you like". Kaito then runs towards the one that's next to the window. Across him is Miku, then next to him is Gumiya that's across from Gumiya is Gumi. I picked the bed next to Gumi, that is the one in the right corner next to the door.

Len walks out of the room unnoticed by the others, except me. I bolted out of the room, to follow Len.

"What do you need, Rin?". I jumped in shock, and almost screamed if I didn't close my mouth. Nervous sweat starts to roll down from my forehead.

"I...I..."

"Ah nevermind. You want to come to my room, or not?". I quickly nod, don't know why. It's as if my body could move on it's own.

Len opens the dark yellow door from before. I look inside then my eyes widened in shock. This room is pretty much a dream room. In his room, there is a yellow colored king bed, flatscreen TV, 2 black sofas, a wooden desk with a chair, a black closet, 4 bookshelves, a door to a bathroom, windows, and a door to the balcony. There is also a chandelier on the ceiling. The floors are made out of wood and is covered by red carpets.

Len opens his closet and got out a V-neck yellow shirt, and blue jeans that's length is until his knees. He started to open his shirt buttons, making me scream.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?!". He looks at me with a straight face.

"Of course changing. What else?". My face reddens.

"Well, do it in the bathroom!". I pushed him inside the bathroom and hold the door.

I growled, annoyed. This boy is sometimes too naive, sometimes too annoying, ad sometimes too nice. Like when at the stage... what are you thinking Rin?! Remove that memory! Remove!

"Hey Rin. You can open this door now". I open it. Len got out with that clothes earlier. My heart feels like it's jumping out of my chest, and my cheeks feel hot.

I still can't believe I'm saying this, but he looks really cool wearing those clothes. Even though maybe outside I still looked un-interested and un-caring.

"Let's go to the guest room. It looks like your books and clothes are here". I nod then hurrily got out of that room, and leaving Len.

"Hey Rin! Wait! You could get lost in here!". I stopped. Lost?

"What do you mean lost?". I asked.

"Well lost. What else? It is said that there was a guest here, walking around in this house, but alas he was lost. And until biw, he was never found". I almost laughed hearing it, but judging by his face, it looks like he's not lying. Now I know that in this house, I can never be alone.

"Well then hurry up slob!". I walk in front of him, making my steps faster, but not too fast. I am still afraid of being lost or left behind by him.

After a minute of walking, I could already see the guest room. Wait...I look behind to see the yellow door still visible.

"Hehe, you got tricked!". My face heat up. I hit Len's arm.

"I was afraid you know! Huh, the distance is actually only this far!". He laughed and turns around.

"Where are you going?". He turns around again and grins.

"Toilet. Why? Wanna come?". I shake my head and quickly go inside the guest room. Gumi and Miku whispered to each other when they saw me.

"So Rin...what happened?".

"I followed Len to his room, what else?". I said calmly. My face may look calm, but I'm actually not even a bit calm.

On top of my bed there's a uniform, an orange shirt, black leggings and a few books. I just noticed that Gumi and Miku had changed their clothes and took a shower.

I hurrily took my clothes and got inside the bathroom. After closing the door, I start taking off my clothes one by one and go inside the shower.

Ugh, my head's still spinning because of before. At school, in Len's room, or anywhere else when I am together with Len.

-S-K-I-P-

I open my eyes and hold my throbbing head. Wait, how did I get on the bed?

Hmm...first, I got out of the bathrom, seeing Len is being dragged by Gumi to sleep here, second, we ate dinner, third, we did homework, fourth, we slept. Oh...so that's the story.

The air tonight feels weirdly hot. I saw the balcony door open. Gumi's sleeping, Miku's sleeping, Gumiya's sleeping, and Kaito's sleeping. But the bed across from me is empty.

I got out of bed and walk towards the balcony. Len's standing there, and it looks like he's enjoying the night air. I sneak in through the gap of the open door.

"Not sleeping Rin?". I jump. Len turns his body around and his glasses covered eyes stare at me.

"The air's so hot, so I woke up. You, also not sleeping?". Len paused then turns around towards the balcony again.

"I couldn't sleep. I got insomnia". I could only nod. I walk next to him. The cool night air blows strands of my hair.

"I want to ask, why did you invite me to your room? Didn't Gumi say at dinner that she also wants to go to your room, but you declined?". He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Because...your the only one that doesn't like to gossip with the others...". I nod, trying to hide the embarassed feeling. "...And the easiest person to trick". Len snickers again. I hit his arm. I thought he'd finally say something nice to me, but I was tricked. Wait...that means I am easy to be tricked...

I turn around and go inside the room. I lay on my bed, and immediately close my eyes. I feel someone pull my blanket and covers me with it. Even though I'm guessing that it's Len, but it doesn't seem so.

This day has already been pretty exhausting and confusing to me.

**Hi! Hehe, I'm sorry for the really slow update. For all of you guys on who doesn't know yet, I made an account in Wattpad with a new story for you guys to read. So, PLEASE LIKE & REVIEW!**

**From,**

**Little Girl 02**

**P.S. I didn't put the lyrics here because I'm afraid that you guys will be pretty bored by it since it's really long.**


End file.
